


don’t you be afraid of love and affection, just lay down your weapon

by Moondragon8



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: :), Gen, Huddling For Warmth, and here’s to 10 years of danger days!!!!! killjoys make some noise!!!, im touch starved and gay leave me alone!!, somft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondragon8/pseuds/Moondragon8
Summary: this is based mainly around a hc on saveyourself’s blog!! it’s a very good one and it gave me feelings. highly recommend.title from i know a place by MUNA!
Relationships: it’s all platonic baby!!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	don’t you be afraid of love and affection, just lay down your weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Rainbow Ruby: xe/xem  
> Cactus Owl: he/hir  
> Lemon Boy: he/him  
> Sour Apple: she/her  
> Blueberry (who u may know as Cold Front): she/her or they/them

“FREE COUCH!” Rainbow Ruby declared gleefully, catapulting xemself onto it at high speed.

“Quiet Area!” Cactus Owl hissed.

Rainbow Ruby stuck xer tongue out at him, but mentally put a temporary hold on any screaming.

“Oh man, we’re in luck,” Sour Apple said, turning to her newest friend. “Often you can’t get a free couch unless you wait it out for a while.”

The friend in question, currently going by Blueberry, nodded. She was a little relieved that it seemed quieter up here then it had downstairs, but mostly still overwhelmed. Also, she didn’t understand the couches thing at all.

Cactus Owl flopped down next to Rainbow Ruby and yawned dramatically. “Scooch over, Ruby.”

“Shan’t,” Ruby replied, lying face-down.

Lemon Boy wrapped himself around Cactus like a small yellow octopus and nudged at Ruby’s head with his foot. “Scooch, scooch.”

“Shaaaan’t,” Rainbow Ruby said.

Sour Apple scooped Ruby up and settled in on Cactus Owl’s other side before dropping xem down again. Ruby grumbled in protest but settled in. 

Xe glanced up at Blueberry, who had been watching this whole production with a look of horrified fascination, or maybe fascinated horror. “Arent’cha gonna join in? I promise it’s more comfy then it looks.”

“Well...um...” Blueberry said.

“What?”

“It’s just that...I mean...don’t you think this is a little...”

“A little what?” Apple asked with genuine curiosity.

“Yeah, a little what?” Lemon Boy asked with somewhat more hostility. 

“Yeah, a little what?” Rainbow asked, because xe didn’t want to be left out.

“IIIIillegal?” She almost whispered the word.

She got, in response, a very deadpan four-way stare.

“Okay, listen. I want you to take a look around you and tell me five reasons why that is the  stupidest fucking reason I’ve ever heard, ” Lemon Boy said, flinging up his hands in exasperation.

Blueberry winced.

“I don’t wanna be mean, but literally I thought part of the whole point of leaving the City was so stuff wouldn’t be illegal?” Rainbow Ruby said.

“I know it’s hard to just change a whole set of behaviors, but you have to at least believe me that there’s no way BLI can see you all the way in here,” Sour Apple said. She was thinking of her own behavior when she first came to the Zones, carefully pushing the limits of what she could say day by day until she’d convinced herself she was safe, at which point she of course began yelling every swear she knew at top volume for the sheer joy of doing so.

“Also, it gets really cold at night, so like, this is kind of necessary for survival,” Lemon Boy said.

“ Also also, this is the quiet area of the Nest, so if we don’t shut up soon, people might start throwing things at us,” Cactus Owl said, adding a ‘what are you gonna do?’ kind of shrug.

“Oh dear,” Blueberry said, wrapping her arms around herself tightly and glancing about for potential projectiles. “Okay.”

She carefully sat down next to Sour Apple, trying to make herself as small as possible.

“I got out when I was 5,” Apple said quietly. “I don’t remember...is there some kind of rule against touching other people?”

“Physical contact between non-family members is forbidden,” Blueberry said with a nod. “One of the first rules you learn.”

“So you can’t even give your friends a hug in baby school?” Ruby said. “ Then what’s the point of baby school?”

“Fuck that,” Lemon Boy said, reaching over to awkwardly pat Blueberry’s arm. “Seriously. Fuck that.”

Blueberry flinched, waiting for someone to notice and glare at them and...

And nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing except that now all her friends were looking at her and they looked so concerned. Maybe she should say something.

“Thank you,” she said, dipping her head.

Her friends relaxed, although they still looked concerned, and Blueberry hesitantly leaned against Sour Apple and waited, tense, for some sort of response, something bad to happen like the rules said would happen.

And nothing happened. Nothing except that muffled chatter and laughter kept drifting in from downstairs, and it got colder, and her friends fell asleep.

Blueberry sighed. She couldn’t fully convince herself there would never be repercussions, not yet. But for now, she could tell herself she was safe, that nothing bad was going to happen, not for now. And for now, that was enough.


End file.
